Night Visions
by Cereal Pascual
Summary: Inspirado en el álbum de Imagine Dragons. Night Visions.2 cap. Tiptoe. Dedicado a todos aquellos que tienen un sueño, por el cual harían cualquier cosa. Veremos al pequeño Tweek, un niño con un sueño, que es tachado de loco y subestimado... pero por mas imposible que sueñe el sueño mas ímpetu pones para cumplirlo y llegar mas alto que nadie.
1. Radioactive

**Night Visions**

**Radioactive**

Proceso de carga completo…

Procesando.

Iniciando sistema.

Fecha 10 de enero

Año 2139

La voz de su propio cerebro invadió sus oídos… inaudible para cualquiera que no fuera el mismo. Se levantó de su cama como todas las mañanas, mi sistema estaba cargado de energía. Era muy simple, la verdad, como cargar un aparato electrónico, conectándome a una corriente eléctrica. Hace un frio congelante en la mañana, calor infernal al medio día y de nuevo el frio invade todo. Desde que todo está destruido resulta una tortura para mis compañeros, ellos sufren día a día… al menos los que siguen vivos. El mundo ha cambiado tanto desde la última guerra… destruyendo todo con fuego y materiales inestables.

Me levanto entre la basura y el polvo acumulado en mi habitación, limpio el sudor de mi frente, no es bueno que yo sude, me oxida la piel. Abrí un poco la ventana y respire aquellas sustancias extrañas y peligrosas esparcidas en el aire. Salgo de la habitación, esta es mi casa, o al menos lo era… ahora la comparto con "La resistance" un pequeño grupo de amigos… perfectos desconocidos que sobrevivieron y ahora luchamos para encontrar salvación.

I'm waking up to ash and dust

I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust

I'm breathing in the chemicals

Era la casa enorme, mi familia ha vivido ahí desde hace mucho tiempo. Desde que era niño… antes de todo esto. Llego a la sala y allí están… mis hermanos. Damien, Gregory, Kenny, Leopold, Wendy, Craig, Stan, Tweek, Bárbara. Claro, mi padre también viví con nosotros, como el único adulto mayor, él era un científico tan respetado, el responsable de que todos estemos vivos… incluyéndome. Le debo más que la vida a él.

-¡Chris!- Llegaron corriendo los dos únicos niños de aquí… Ruby y Ike… de nueve y diez años respectivamente… me causa dolor saber que estos dos luchadores han soportado quedar solos a la deriva, ver morir a tus padres, luchar por la comida, el agua, el oxígeno.

-Hola… ¿Cómo amanecieron?- pregunte agachándome un poco para estar a su altura

-estamos bien… ¿quieres jugar con nosotros a los robots?- Pregunto Ike, yo sonreí de manera melancólica. Yo era el único que jugaba con ellos, sabía bien porque me pedían jugar con ellos a eso.

-me gustaría mucho… - conteste. No me agradaba hacer esas actividades con los niños, me recordaban un pasado doloroso.

-Chris… tu padre me ha pedido que te lleve al laboratorio para… revisarte…- me interrumpió mi amigo… Damien

Él era un brillante jefe del crimen organizado, muchos lo llegaban a comparar con el mismo hijo del diablo por los pocos escrúpulos que manifestaba ante los demás. Pero hasta el más cruel villano sufre las consecuencias de la guerra… ni su poder ni su dinero pudieron salvar a sus hombres ni mucho menos a… el amor de su vida. Una criatura dulce, pacifica, amable y atenta con todos, de belleza angelical, pero que después de detonada la bomba… esa criatura sufrió los estragos… sobrevivió y llego a esta casa con horribles quemaduras… con las enfermedades causadas por la radiación. Muriendo sistema por sistema. Damien quedo destrozado… perdiendo la esperanza de todo, no teniendo el valor de quitarse la vida, decide vivir ahí para sufrir.

-sí, ya voy… jugaremos más tarde pequeños-

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus

This is it, the apocalypse

Whoa

Me dirigí a la parte baja de la casa, el laboratorio de mi padre era enorme, cada cierto tiempo él y yo íbamos al laboratorio, pues mi cuerpo necesita cuidados especiales. Al abrir la puerta note que no estaba solo, Gregory lo acompañaba. Ese hombre desde que llego ha estado interesado en todos los trabajos de mi padre, en especial el mío.

-hola papá- salude abrazándolo mientras él me besaba el cabello

-hola hijo…- saludo el hombre algo cansado, no dormía mucho

-papá… necesito organizar otra salida para buscar agua y comida… -le dije, yo era el encargado de ir por las provisiones ya que… la radiación y el invierno eterno no me afectaba.

-sabes que tengo que revisarte antes de que salgas al exterior- me dijo severamente

-sabes que no soy exactamente una figurita de vidrio… soy muy fuerte… no pueden lastimarme- le dije para tranquilizarlo

-no me hagas explicártelo de nuevo Chris… quítate la ropa- me pidió, Greg seguía allí pero realmente no me importaba, ese chico solo hablaba si se le era pedido así que no protesto ni se molestó en hacerlo frente a su padre.

Toda mi ropa quedo hecha en un rincón doblada cuidadosamente, quede en ropa interior y deje que mi padre me tocara bajo la atenta mirada del chismoso rubio.

-parece que externamente sigues siendo perfecto, tu piel no tienen ningún tipo de herida… déjame ver tu reactor. – me dijo de nuevo.

Yo suspire cansado y deje que mi piel en la parte de mi pecho se desvaneciera para dejar una capa lisa de metal, como mi capa interna de piel hecha de aleaciones metálicas, imperceptibles al contacto pero muy resistente, esta capa se abrió y dejo al descubierto un pequeño corazón, hecho de metal donde salía un brillo azul, era un mini reactor nuclear de isotopos de uranio y plutonio.

Así es. Yo no soy humano… o al menos deje de serlo hace tiempo. Mi cuerpo era una obra maestra de la biotecnología aplicada… el único órgano que no ha sido modificado en todo mi cuerpo son mis ojos. De ahí en fuera todo tenía una modificación drástica, mis huesos son de metal, mis órganos han sido modificados para que el reactor los alimente con energía, mi cerebro ha sido desarrollado a su mayor capacidad, es una súper computadora. Mi esqueleto interior con órganos reforzados está protegido por mis músculos con ligamentos de metal, además de una primera piel, como una armadura, sumamente delgada e imperceptible, pero a pesar de ello resiste cualquier golpe o balas, sobre ella tengo una piel falsa, es obra de mi padre, se siente y se ve como piel de un humano cualquiera, pero aparece y desaparece a mi voluntad, revelando mi sistema interno. Además de que tengo armas integradas en mis brazos y piernas, propulsores que me permiten "volar". Mi cuerpo se fusiono con aquello que casi lo mata, mi cuerpo se mueve gracias a eso, soy una bomba, siento el poder en mi cuerpo. Soy un organismo mejor adaptado, soy impenetrable…

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones

Enough to make my systems blow

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

I'm radioactive, radioactive

I'm radioactive, radioactive

Me recosté en la camilla para que ese extraño láser me inspeccionara, la computadora procesara y dijera si algo anda mal conmigo. En el monitor enorme apareció mi imagen interna, mi esqueleto metálico, se podría ver como el reactor brillaba y hacia que la sangre corriera a todo mi cuerpo. Haciendo que mis venas y arterias brillaran con él. Gregory se acercó a mí y entonces comenzó a inspeccionarme, del mismo modo que lo haría mi padre.

Mi padre observaba el monitor y no hacia otra cosa, hacía tiempo que lo notaba cansado, vivir en este ambiente cerrado al vacío y con los riesgos de salir al exterior desgastaba a la gente. Se escuchó la voz de la computadora al terminar de inspeccionarme.

"_La inspección ha terminado. Diagnóstico. El reactor alimentado de uranio y plutonio continua estable, signos vitales normales, las células orgánicas soportan la radiación que las alimenta. Células cancerígenas no detectadas"_

Esa era la preocupación y la causa de mi rutina mensual, a pesar de que me alimenta, la radiación aun es peligrosa por la cantidad que tengo y mis células orgánicas podrían desarrollar un cáncer terrible que me mataría en horas…

-Estas en perfecto estado…- mi padre me acerco mi ropa de nuevo, yo la tome para vestirme

-Entonces… respecto a la salida… preparare todo para ir… encontré un poso de agua algo alejado de aquí… podría ser peligroso pero estoy casi seguro que está limpia.

-De acuerdo iré por los demás, gracias papá-

-Gregory ira con ustedes- sentencio justo antes de que abriera la puerta. Me detuve en seco y mire al hombre… debería tener alrededor de 25 años…. Se veía más como un hombre de ciencia que un soldado

-está bien… que se prepare… nos iremos en dos horas- no quería que nadie muriera allá afuera

I raise my flags, out of my clothes,

It's a revolution I suppose

We'll paint it red, to fit right in

I'm breaking in, shaping up

They're checking out on the prison bus

This is it, the apocalypse

Pronto estábamos todos los chicos en el autobús que guardábamos para estas salidas, era un autobús de prisión aún más blindado. Allá afuera es un mundo aún más crudo. Parecía una ciudad fantasma. Pero no era solo aquello, no éramos los únicos sobrevivientes… pero éramos los únicos que queríamos conservar nuestra humanidad. "Lo necesario para sobrevivir" ellos se lo han tomado en serio, han hecho de todo, han violado, matado y comido entre ellos… a pesar de estar muriendo a nivel celular. Ellos no tienen salvación… ellos no tienen lugar en nuestro hogar… y yo me encargare de eliminarlos si le hacen daño a mi familia.

Por razones de seguridad dejamos a Wendy y a Bárbara en la casa, no es que no fueran aptas para salir, por supuesto que eran capases de defenderse mejor que algunos hombres en el campo de batalla, pero perder a las chicas sería un fuerte golpe, se quedarían a hacer guardia, a vigilar a los niños. Se oye mal, pero es más seguro así. Si nos sucede algo… ellas tomaran el mando.

Miro a los pobres desafortunados donde la radiación y el veneno gano la batalla, muertos a un lado del camino, esto no es para débiles de mente.

-¿Cuánto debemos conducir para llegar al lugar?- Craig me pregunto

-alrededor de dos horas…- le conteste

Era necesario alejarse aún más de nuestra casa, a pesar de ser unos cuantos kilómetros del centro de la ciudad, la onda expansiva nos ha atacado y ha muerto aún más después de nuestro hogar.

Cuando llegamos yo fui el primero en salir del autobús. Camine alrededor, para asegurarme de estar solos. Cuando me asegure de ello les hice la señal de que bajaran. Tweek se fue a un montículo armado hasta los dientes. Puede que sufriera de ataques severos de estrés. Pero era el mejor francotirador de todos.

Cuando todos estábamos pensionados en sus respectivos lugares de guardia Greg se acercó a mí y me señalo un lugar para empezar a cavar. Saque una pala y mi brazo derecho se transformó en un taladro comenzando a escarbar. Me cuesta mucho llegar hasta el agua a metros de profundidad pero cuando por fin hago un perfecto agujero podemos bombear el agua. Pero no duro mucho la calma, los disparos comenzaron a sonar. Todos dirigimos la vista a Tweek y a Kenny que habían recibido disparos en pecho y abdomen respectivamente. Por suerte estaban protegidos por un traje especial anti balas… cortesía de mi padre. Me acerque ellos, y vi la gravedad de todo.

-Ladrones…- susurro Damien

No era la primera vez que nos interrumpían, pero si era la primera vez que tal cantidad de personas llegaban armadas y querían guerra sin derecho a cuartel. Calcule rápidamente…cincuenta personas. Contra nosotros…

-Tweek ¿Cómo no los viste llegar?

El rubio volteo a vernos y comenzaba a temblar.

-¡GAH! Estaban camuflados! ¡Gah, campos de fuerza!

-¡¿Qué?! – Grite mientras aparecían más y más personas o al menos lo que quedaba de ellas, nos empezaron a rodear ávidos de recursos y dispuestos a matarnos por ellos.

Eran hombres todos, hombres jóvenes, hombres que sobrevivieron, tenían horribles padecimientos y muchos de ellos morirían pronto, al juzgar por su apariencia, la piel, quemada, deformes, jadeantes, sufridores. Pero no haríamos nada por ellos, sabía muy bien de lo que eran capaces… no solo nos querían nuestra agua, querían comernos a nosotros… los habíamos visto hacer eso con una mujer muy débil y enferma. No quería eso para mi familia, así que no me importaría matarlos… hacerles el sufrimiento más corto y que dejaran a mi familia en paz.

-Tweek. Damien. Kenny. Craig. Modo de defensa, no hay prisioneros, no hay piedad-dije mientras tomaba mi pala y mi brazo regresaba a su forma humana.-Leopold. Gregory. Stan… regresen la manguera al camión, ya no podemos seguir… protéjanla.

Nunca es bueno darle la espalda a tu enemigo, tampoco puedes atacar primero, debes esperar a que el de él primer paso. Uno de ellos corrió hacia el autobús, Tweek disparo a matar, justo en la cabeza. Así se desato la guerra.

Confiaba en las defensas de mi equipo, yo prefería sin embargo usar mi pala para aplastarlos, era un poco más tardado pero me gustaba más.

-¡Llévame contigo! Por favor, tengo un terrible malestar no durare- me grito un hombre frente a mí, con mi cerebro y mi visión modificada divise un cuchillo tras su espalda.-muere aquí es lo mismo que morir allá- dicho esto di un golpe fatal con mi pala

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones

Enough to make my system blow

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

I'm radioactive, radioactive

I'm radioactive, radioactive

Definitivamente la cantidad era un factor determinante en esta pelea. Mis amigos habían sufrido algunos golpes y mordidas de esos idiotas. Estaban cansados, débiles. Incluso Gregory que yo consideraba un hombre de ciencia ha peleado y vencido, pero seguía siendo un hombre. Lo vi incluso protegiéndome la espalda. Veía en los ojos de Tweek pánico, Craig tenía una herida en su ojo derecho, Kenny estaba con un severo desgarre, Stan agotado y a penas en pie, Leopold se quedó sin municiones y Damien solo desea que alguien le dé un golpe fatal para ver a su ángel de la guarda una última vez antes de irse al infierno.

Junte mis palmas y cree un escudo a nuestro alrededor, no durara mucho así que me gire a virarlos.

-¡Regresen a la casa! ¡Yo los detengo!

-¡Pero Chris…- Damien dio un paso al frente, al mismo tiempo uno de esos monstruos hiso una grieta en mi escudo. Los mire con preocupación

-¡No hay tiempo! Largo, yo regresare solo, saben que lo hare… ustedes… si ellos les hacen algo… por favor déjenme aquí

-¡Más vale que no mueras!-Craig me grito

Todos ellos subieron al autobús y arrancaron a máxima velocidad, los vi irse y acabe con todos aquellos que intentaron seguirlos. Me quede con ellos, ahora no me contuve y les disparaba con todo el poder de mi corazón, pero no era suficiente, eran demasiados, como zombies hambrientos. Uno de ellos me tomo el brazo y me dio un fuerte mordisco. En ese momento comencé a cuestionar el ¿Por qué? De un sistema nervioso en mi piel falsa. Mi sangre salió, la cual brillaba en un azul intenso, mire como el hombre que me mordió sufrió una severa reacción acida por tomarla. Todos los demás me rodearon, me tomaron de los brazos y las piernas comenzando a tirar de ellos. Convertí mis extremidades en armas, ellos me soltaron de inmediato, con mi taladro los atravesaba pero salían en enormes cantidades de la nada como cucarachas.

Me derrumbaron otra vez, cada uno comenzó a morderme y jalarme, querían devorarme, mire al cielo tornándose anaranjado por el atardecer, el dolor de las mordidas y los gritos de esos monstros, me golpeaban me intentaban destruir. Al menos mi familia estaba a salvo. Pero prometí regresar y estos animales no me impedirán faltar a mi promesa.

Cerré los ojos e hice que mi corazón comenzara a bombear más sangre, que mis huesos vibraran, sentí la energía correr desde el interior de mi cuerpo, inhale aire y abrí mis ojos los cuales brillaban en un intenso verde. Deje que la compuerta de mi corazón se abriera y deje salir toda esa energía venenosa que me alimentaba.

Todos comenzaron a correr a llorar y gemir de dolor, pero era inútil correr, la onda de mi energía era muy rápida y se podía extender durante mucho territorio… cayeron como moscas. Pero toda mi energía estaba agotada. Ya no podría seguir despierto… mire al cielo por última vez y deje que mi sistema se apagara. El sol se despedía en el horizonte, como un testigo de todo, el mismo sol que nos vio nacer desde la creación del hombre nos ha visto caer como especie.

_Energía__ agotada_

_Sistema fallando_

_Apagando sistemas_

All systems go, the sun hasn't died

Deep in my bones, straight from inside

_Energía recargada _

_Energía solar almacenada_

_Reiniciando sistema_

Me levante en medio de mi propia carnicería. Era ya más de medio día por la posición del sol. Alrededor de mi podría sentir el olor de la muerte, el gas toxico aún seguía ahí, pase por los cuerpos de aquellos que me desafiaron. Me aleje para regresar a mi casa. Hasta que sentí como alguien me agarraba la pierna.

-¡por favor! ¡Ayúdame! No he… comido, ni tomado agua en días!

Le mire, no me fiaba ya de nadie, ellos perdieron su humanidad hace tiempo y el hecho de tener necesidades los hacia merecedores de ellos, no me importaba si fue un hombre bueno, no hay lugar para nadie más en mi familia.

-Bienvenido a la nueva era.

Lo patee lo más fuerte que pide hasta que escuche un crujido como de huesos rompiéndose. Me aleje corriendo tan rápido, que en pocos minutos ya estaba de regreso en las afueras de la ciudad todo parecía un panteón, los gases tóxicos seguían allí, las calles sucias, edificios derrumbándose, vestigios de lo que alguna vez fue mi hogar y donde yo corría y jugaba con mis amigos. Mire mis heridas y la sangre que aún me quedaba. Llegue a mi casa donde muy preocupados me esperaban, la reja se abrió y mire por última vez el exterior.

-Aunque… yo también deje de ser un humano hace mucho. Soy radioactivo.

I'm Radioactive, Radioactive

**Ay hace mucho que deseaba terminar este fic. Imagine Dragons es una de mis bandas favoritas y tengo un fanatismo casi religioso por ellos. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, escuchen la canción, cuando llevas tiempo escuchándola es inevitable cantar cuando empiezan a decir "I'm waking up…" **

**Recuerden que el título, la letra y las canciones que aquí se mencionan son totalmente propiedad de nterscope Records y KIDinaKORNER-**

**Yo soy Cereal Pascual y aquí me despido.**

**Adios. **


	2. Tiptoe

**Tiptoe**

**¡****Higher!**

Bienvenidos a South Park, Colorado. Una de las poblaciones de estados unidos más abandonadas, los habitantes adultos parecen una bola de locos que nunca tomaron en serio a sus hijos, de hecho, la mayoría de los adultos cree que sus hijos padecen alguna enfermedad mental. Era un pueblo muy extraño, aunque claro no todos eran de esta manera, muchos de los niños tenían muchos sueños como cualquier niño. Sueños que no eran especiales, triunfar en la vida no es nada extraordinario, al contrario, llega a ser muy común. Después de todo no es lo importante. Lo interesante aquí es quien tiene ese sueño, en este caso es un niño, su nombre Joseph Tweak, pero todos lo conocen como "Tweek" ese nombre proviene de la palabra tweeker esa es la manera de llamar a los adictos a las metanfetaminas, claro este niño de doce años no era adicto a ninguna droga. Su complejo de hiperactividad se debe a las cantidades industriales que bebe debido a sus propios padres, entonces debido a esa cafeína creyeron que el pobre padecía Desorden de Atención Deficiente e Hiperactividad el cual es tratado con más drogas, hacían que el niño sufriera de ataques, de temblores y se ponía nervioso por cualquier provocación. Pero a pesar de que padezca esto y a veces tenga paranoia es alguien con la capacidad intelectual de muchos chicos de su edad, aunque la mayoría no lo crea así y lo tachen de loco.

-¿Tweek podrías traerme algo de la trastienda?- pregunto su padre en la cafetería perteneciente a su familia

-¡AGH! ¡Jesús! Ya voy- dijo el chico gritando como siempre. Los clientes empezaron a murmurar mientras el chiquillo temblaba e iba a la puerta del almacén.

-Mi pobre hijo loco- dijo su padre mientras servía una taza para un cliente

-¡AH!-Grito ofendido el rubio mientras iba a la puerta del almacén.

Y prácticamente así eran sus días, sufría esos ataques constantes pero nunca negaba una buena taza de café. Este pequeño tenía la esperanza de que se curara de eso y poder hacer que todos se callaran. No estaba loco, era consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor y podría hacer más de lo que creían. Pero… nadie creía lo mismo, todos lo menospreciaban, todos abusaban de él. Sus padres, maestros, amigos… era deprimente saber que nunca creerán en tus capacidades.

-¡Tweek apresúrate! – su madre dijo

-¡YA VOY!- grito de regreso.

Esa noche no podría dormir nuevamente, la cafeína en sus sistema le impedía si quiera acercarse a la cama, en cambio el pequeño niño se acercó a la ventana a mirar el cielo, estrellas que brillaban solo para el mientras todo el pueblo dormía cómodo en su cama. Tweek tenía sueños también… soñaba despierto… con lo que era su proyecto de vida… amaba el café… pero no se condenaba a hacerlo como simple recepcionista en la cafetería de sus padres… El soñaba más allá… tener su cadena de cafeterías por el mundo, que sepan que el existe, que es alguien… que puede llegar al éxito… que puede hacerlo a pesar de que todos no lo bajen de anormal. Permaneció así, soñando desde la ventana hasta que por entre las montañas se asomaban los rayos de sol… entonces tomo una decisión… cambiaría su vida… y no dejaría que nadie dudara de él nuevamente, llegaría a la cima del mundo.

A pesar de contar con ahora doce años, sus ambiciones eran enormes. Cuando estuvo en la escuela se dirigió a la única persona que tenía una mínima idea de política, que era un líder nato, que era listo y los negocios eran sumamente fáciles. Fue con Gregory Fields. Todos saben quién es, el chico que es jodidamente perfecto hasta en la manera de respirar, las mejores notas de la escuela sin necesidad de estudiar como los demás, con el cabello siempre bien peinado y la sonrisa de comercial. El chico que a todos odian, pero siguen como a un líder. El muchacho que puede ser un pedante pero… es de esas personas que no puedes ignorar o negar sus habilidades, ese chico llegaría a lo más alto, quieran los demás o no… y Tweek quería ir con él.

Era la hora del almuerzo y Tweek espero pacientemente a que el aren de chicas que rodeaba al rubio se deshiciera. Cuando estuvo solo fue con él, aunque en realidad nunca se habían hablado, en contadas ocasiones. Por un segundo se arrepintió de verlo, pues era su opuesto perfecto, pero aun así, los sueños no se realizan solos… requieren valor y Tweek era un chico valiente.

Corrió hacia él y con mucha energía le grito a la cara.

-¡Fields! ¡Necesito tu ayuda!

El mencionado no se molestó en sorprenderse, muchos chicos le pedían ayuda, era bueno en cualquier cosa. Aunque no conocía a este chico, solo sabía que sufría ataques de estrés.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte? ¿Eh?

-Joseph… puedes decirme Tweek.

-Tweek, que nombre tan extraño… ¿Consumes drogas?

-¡Claro que no! ¡E-Eso no es cierto!

-Bien… ¿Qué necesitas?

-¡Quiero que me ayudes! Quiero tener mi propia cadena de cafeterías

Gregory lo miro con extrañeza y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa burlona. Pero la seriedad en la mirada de Tweek impidió que pudiera burlarse. No era su estilo hacerlo… no al menos frente de la persona. Tweek noto ese gesto en Gregory y bajo la mirada

-Tú tampoco crees en mí, seguro piensas que estoy loco… por si quiera intentarlo

-Si… lo creo.-Gregory no era alguien muy sensible teníamos que agregar- pero… ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?

-¡Por eso necesito tu ayuda! ¡Yo sé que quiero! ¡Pero no sé cómo conseguirlo! ayúdame… por favor… es mi sueño… ¿Nunca has tenido uno? Algo por lo que darías cualquier cosa…

A decir verdad. Si, Gregory tenía un sueño. Su familia era dueña de muchos negocios, empresas completas, poderosos, pero sumamente corruptos. Ellos vendieron, compraron y extorsionaron a todos los que se les atravesaban. Formaron su fortuna con la desdicha de tantos. Destruyeron todo a su paso para llegar a donde están. No era un secreto para nadie y a pesar de que Gregory también quería llegar a la grandeza… no quería ser como esas ratas que han vendido su alma. No hay nada mejor que la satisfacción de hacer lo mejor correctamente… que tu tesoro se ganó con esfuerzo… Eso es lo que él deseaba… llegar a la sima sin cargos de conciencia. Y… esta podía ser su oportunidad.

-¿Cuál es tu plan? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Sabes que quiero una cafetería… quiero una cadena enorme, donde se sirva el mejor café del mundo, donde todos sean bienvenidos y disfruten… yo sé hacer café, yo sé cómo crear el ambiente… pero no tengo ni idea de la administración… Pero tu… tu si sabes

-Sí, lo se… pero es un trabajo muy duro Tweek, requiere de años, trabajo y mucha suerte…

-Estoy dispuesto… no quiero quedarme donde estoy… sabes como ellos me tratan… no solo es mi sueño, es lo único que deseo… para demostrarles que puedo…

Gregory estaba indeciso, eran apenas unos niños, tenían que tomar en cuenta eso, además esa ambición no podría iniciar con un puesto en la calle… no. Esto requiere más… requiere un local, requiere publicidad, servicios independientemente de la comida. Podría funcionar… pero no será fácil.

-Está bien… ven conmigo… tengo que explicarte muchas cosas antes de siquiera iniciar…

-¿Qué es?

-Lo necesitaras para saber que hacer… saber a lo que te enfrentas si lo que quieres es ser el mejor…

_In the morning light let my roots take flight_

_Watch me fall above like a vicious dove_

_They don't see me come, who can blame them?_

_They never seem to catch my eye but I never wondered why_

Hacer tu sueño realidad no es fácil, requieres de muchas cosas, entre ellas dinero. Tweek trabajo con Gregory durante años. Ambos conseguían el dinero haciendo todo tipo de trabajo, durante años, cada centavo fue ahorrado para poder rentar un local y poder decorarlo. Gregory no se conformaba con cualquier cosa, solo quería lo mejor. La mejor marquesina, los mejores muebles, los mejores ingredientes…

Tuvieron que pasar cinco años para que pudieran ver esa hermosa tienda lista, solo de ellos, pero había algo que faltaba… y era la selección de menú.

-Tweek. ¿Seguro que sabes usarlas?-pregunto Greg al nervioso chico que estaba junto a las hermosas máquinas de café

-¡GAH! C-Claro, yo mismo las repare… se su funcionamiento de memoria, sus partes…

-¿En serio? Prepárame 15 tipos de café diferentes… quiero que sepan delicioso… y para que lo sepas… No me gusta el café…

-¡ARG! ¿Qué? No te gusta el café pero quieres que te sirva 15 estilos diferentes ¡GAH! ¿Qué te pasa? Es mucha presión

-¡Hazlo! Soy muy exigente… has que me guste lo que prepares… sino, entonces todo se ira al demonio… ¡No solo vendemos la imagen e internet gratis! ¿Quién crees que somos? ¿Starbucks?

-¡GAH! No me jodas británico loco.

-Vamos, ¿Quieres que este lugar se llene de hipsters que o les gusta mucho el mal café o son tan avaros que no quieren pagar internet?

-¡Bien! Bien ya voy, carajo

Tweek comenzó a hacer rápidamente todo el café que Gregory pidió, mientras él llamaba por teléfono al parecer tendrían visitas. Tweek dominaba bien todos los ingredientes y los sabores. En alrededor de 25 minutos estuvieron en la gran barra 15 tazas de diferentes estilos, colores y elegantemente servidas. Gregory examino las tazas. Debía admitir… que esas tazas y ese olor característico del café lleno su nariz… sintió apetito al instante… pero no había que cantar victoria.

En ese momento alguien más llego. Un chico que Tweek conocía solo por los rumores de la escuela, la mayoría de ellos reflejaban la locura del muchacho que parecía traumado de guerra. Christophe DeLorne mejor conocido como "Ze Mole" era un psicópata de aquellos. Se acercó a la barra viendo retadoramente al chico rubio tras ella.

-¡GAAAAH! –Tweek chillo al ver al chico más loco del que haya oído hablar

-Tweek, Te presento a Chris…- Presento Gregory sin mirar al castaño.

-Llámame "Ze Mole"-Dijo el chico mirándolo con una sonrisa de satisfacción por asustarlo.

-¡GAH! ¿Por qué trajiste a este jodido loco a mi tienda?

-Nuestra tienda querido Tweek… invite a mi amigo Chris porque el a pesar de ser un poco…

-¡LOCO DE ATAR!-chillo Tweak

-pues… si, un poco loco de atar… A Chris le gusta el café… será bueno tener su opinión también… Es muy honesto así que no habrá dudas.

Tweek era el menos indicado para las críticas, menos hechas por alguien como Ze Mole… Gregory tomo la primera taza humeante y espumosa. Le dio solo un trago… y algo en el suspiro de alivio… para alguien amante del té como era Gregory era lo más cercano a un cumplido que tendría.

-Este se quedó bien… ¿Qué dices Chris?

-Me gusta…- se limitó a decir el francés.

El segundo no tuvo tanta suerte.

-Sabe a mierda…- sentenciaron ambos.

Tweek tuvo que reprimir las lágrimas ante ese comentario de su precioso café… Pronto todos los cafés habían sido juzgados… diez habían sido aprobados. Los otros cinco fueron… tirados a la basura, literalmente, dijeron lo peor que se puede decir del café. Tweek termino llorando en el baño y Mole tuvo que hacer uso de sus habilidades para sacar al rubio por la fuerza. Y Gregory tuvo que suportar su llanto contra su hombro. Mojando su bien planchada camisa.

_Hey yeah, don't let 'em know we're coming_

_Hey yeah, tiptoe higher_

_Take some time to simmer down, keep your head down low_

_Hey yeah, tiptoe higher_

Pasaron unos días donde el menú fue hecho y en verdad… todos los cafés y los postres eran estupendos. Todo se cuidó, tanto el sabor, como la presentación. Además el precio obviamente… el primer objetivo era la recuperación de la inversión para crear todo el lugar. La gran apertura fue un éxito rotundo en todo el pueblo, todos querían ver el lugar tan hermoso que había estado cerrado esos días. Todos estuvieron contentos, a pesar de que solo eran ellos dos. Tweek en la barra y Gregory en las mesas y sillones atendiendo. Fácil a decir verdad… como era solo una cafetería ellos solo tenían unas cuantas órdenes que gustaron mucho. Así que la gente se quedaba a pasar un rato relajándose, leyendo un libro, hablando con alguien o haciendo algún trabajo en sus computadoras… era un buen negocio.

Al cabo de unos meses ese lugar fue un rotundo éxito, si no comprabas su café en la mañana eras un perdedor. Meses de buena racha y mucha demanda. Para ser un pequeño pueblo era exagerado, pero muy pronto ambos chicos recuperaron todo el dinero que gastaron en ese lugar. Gregory administraba todo y le daba informes a su ahora amigo Tweek, intentando explicarle todos les términos financieros, cifras y cantidades. Eso era lo que hacía que creciera todo. Gregory no le ocultaba nada a Tweek y ambos tomaban las decisiones con respecto al lugar. Aunque no todo era cafetería, ambos también asistían a la escuela en su último año de secundaria, por entonces el tiempo se limitaba en atender… hubo la necesidad de contratar personal.

Chicos que pasaron un control de calidad y eso no solo se limitaba a preparar café. Era la actitud, la apariencia que daban y la confianza que Gregory y Tweek le tenían para dejar todo en sus manos mientras ellos se dedicaban a sus respectivos trabajos académicos.

Pero claro no habían cambiado tantas cosas en estos años. Tweek seguía expresándose de manera descontrolada, gritando cuando estaba nervioso y claro, todos creían que era un loco. Sus padres y compañeros también lo creían. Tenían la idea de que ese negocio era exitoso solo por Gregory. Aunque Tweek sabía que eso no era verdad se sentía deprimido a veces… nadie lo creía capas de nada. Todos admiraban y alagaban a Gregory pero él seguía siendo una sombra.

-Tweek… oye… te estoy hablando Joseph…- Gregory movía su mano por el rostro del otro rubio

-¿Eh? Lo siento… ¿Qué decías?

-Que has estado muy distraído ¿Te sientes mal?

-No… solo que me… me deprime un poco lo que pasa Greg… pensé que si demostraba que yo podría tener mi propio negocio exitoso pensarían que soy más normal… y ¡ARG! Nada ha cambiado… soy el mismo Tweek loco de antes

-Oh… Tweek, eso no lo vas a poder cambiar así de fácil. Ellos creen que estás loco y que todo es por mí… pero tú sabes que no es así ¿Por qué te incomoda tanto?

-¡Quiero que sepan que puedo ser tan exitoso como tú! Greg… es que. Somos diferentes, tu claramente estas destinado a esto… yo parezco un psicótico

-Si lo pareces Tweek un verdadero psicótico… pero… ellos no lo saben. En este mundo la manera de impresionar a todos es llamarlos cuando estés más arriba que ellos…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que… ahora no intentes que te respeten… no te verán ahora Joseph… pero cuando el tiempo avance… cuando seamos dueños de una cadena enorme de cafeterías… cuando estemos más alto que nadie… podrás llamarlos desde lo alto y verlos a ellos… mientras tanto… no dejes que ellos sepan que estamos avanzando… Mantén tu cabeza baja… finge que todo es igual… No dejes que sepan que estamos creciendo…

-¿Por qué?- dijo curioso y desesperado

-Porque así será más dulce nuestra victoria… Cambiando de tema… aquí tengo los ingresos de este último mes Tweek, hemos crecido… a pesar de los gastos para los empleados nuestra clientela ha aumentado mucho… Estos ingresos como vez, se han transferido a nuestras dos cuentas bancarias, la de ahorros… y la que tenemos para gastos de limpieza, sueldo e ingredientes… necesitamos mínimo un año más y esos ahorros nos servirán para una sucursal

-¿Dónde la pondremos?

-Estaba pensando en North Park ¿Qué opinas?

-Me parece bien pero sugiero que sea en la zona de oficinas

-Vas aprendiendo… pequeño saltamontes- Gregory era el mejor maestro.

_I won't fall asleep_

_I won't fall asleep_

Todo el mundo sabe que las personas más importantes son egresados de las universidades con las mejores calificaciones. De igual manera sabes que lo más fácil del mundo es entrar a la universidad… pero acabarla, siendo un alumno de excelencia y completamente preparado para ejercer… eso es un reto. Tweek sabia eso perfectamente, el sabia sus capacidades y deficiencias y la que más le preocupaba era su debilidad ante la presión. Son días, noches enteras donde se olvida de que tienes vida, que tienes amigos y familia, incluso que eres un ser humano y solo pienses en acabar los malditos proyectos. Eso no lo sabía manejar Tweek. Que en efecto, llego a tener severos ataques de ansiedad… que lo llevaron al hospital y lo mantuvieron allí hasta que su presión arterial bajara. Eso era lo terrible de la universidad. Eso era a lo que cualquiera que quiere crecer se enfrenta. Tweek lloro muchos días… Las crisis le alteraban al grado de querer abortar todo esto. Mandar a la mierda toda y conformarse con lo poco que tenía con su tienda en SP.

-¡YA no! ¡GAG! Por favor ya no aguato- Tweek lloraba abrazándose a sí mismo. Costo años de esfuerzo pero era uno de los mejores alumnos de la facultad de administración de empresas, estaba cabeza a cabeza con su siempre amigo Gregory.

Este era el último semestre, era un experto, ya que además de sus clases el negocio creció a la par y como ambos dueños pulieron sus errores mínimos de la primera vez e hicieron su sucursal en North Park. Iba todo viento en popa pues lo que seguía era otro condado y posteriormente otros estados de la nación. Ahora sabían cómo proceder, pues tenían la experiencia de sus profesores, asesorías de otras empresas y contactos con exitosos honestos.

Pero aun así había momentos de debilidad… no todo es perfecto, por más bueno que seas en algunas cosas siempre habrá personas o situaciones que te hagan dudar de ti mismo. Esos momentos eran recurrentes en Tweek.

-¿Ahora que ocurrió Tweek? –Greg se llegaba a hartar de esas actitudes.

-¿Y si no podemos? ¿Si fallamos? ¿Estaremos en quiebra? ¡GAH! Y además aun no creen en mi… puta madre, desde que les dije que entre a la universidad no hacen otra cosa que dudar de mí y decirme que fallare e cualquier momento.-Con ellos, Tweek se refería a sus padres.

-Sácate esas ideas de la cabeza ahora mismo… Tweek ¿No te das cuenta? Has llegado al último año… Estamos aquí… somos… amigos… somos mejores amigos… Camaradas… y estoy aquí para sostenerte cuando te caigas… llegaremos a la cima juntos ¿Recuerdas?

-¡GAH! No estoy seguro… me acaban de llamar y me han dicho que quieren que regrese porque les hace falta un mesero ¡GAH! Creen que es lo único para lo que soy bueno…

-Mándalos a la mierda Tweek… dijimos que callarlos no sería fácil, pero también tienes que levantarte, no debes ceder ante la presión.

-Pero

-¡Nada de peros! Sacrificamos mucho para llegar a donde estamos, no dejare que te desmorones tan fácil… ¡Yo seré tu apoyo y tú serás el mío!

-¡Pero!

-¡Ah! Tweek… carajo deja de ser tan débil, maldita sea

-¡No soy débil!

-Entonces levántate, mierda… ¡No quiero volver a verte llorar! Somos los mejores de la clase… compórtate como un adulto ¡Tienes veintidós años! Aguanta un poco más… porque poco acabaremos

Tweek respiro hondamente y entonces pareció recuperar la cordura. Un golpe de realidad es lo que necesita para calmar sus ansias.

_From your slanted view see the morning dew_

_Sink into the soil, watch the water boil_

_They won't see me run, who can blame them?_

_They never look to see me fly, so I never have to lie_

Llego ese momento que ambos soñaron… un día después de la graduación. Comenzó el verdadero juego, esos años constantes, donde sucursales aleatorias en Colorado se mantenían y todo el dinero que se acumulaba se congelaba en una cuenta de ahorros. Esto era lo que hacían. En esos años como graduados se dedicaron a hacer modificaciones. Pequeñas pero que marcaban la diferencia, verificar que todo estuviera en orden, que los empleados de ducho establecimiento estén cumpliendo su palabra, poder controlar lo que estaba en sus manos y mantenerlo así...

Además de eso, cabed decir que ambos también conservaban parte de ese dinero, en cuentas individuales, para satisfacer cualquier tipo de necesidad, entre ellas un apartamento en Denver para cada quien, no muy lejos uno del otro.

Sus vidas eran constantes y en reuniones semanales con sus conocimientos hacían planes a futuro, como una especie de "Lista de qué hacer" para que su plan fuera un éxito. Por el resto del tiempo eran jóvenes "normales que tienen tiempo de hacer cualquier cosa" Tweek aunque nadie lo crea, fue capaz de tener una novia. Su nombre era Rebecca, una dulce y tranquila chica que era egresada de la facultad de medicina. Era como un complemento para él, para Tweek, Rebecca era un complemento, era dulce y hermosa, pero no era todo, A los veintiséis años una mujer con un trabajo, con un novio y con los valores más antiguos inculcados ella deseaba un matrimonio, una vida en familia, hijos y establecerse permanentemente en un lugar. Tweek por el contrario no quería por ningún motivo atarse a nada. Nada ni nadie lo pararía hasta llegar a donde él quisiera… hijos, esposa, eso era algo que aunque hermoso tomaba tiempo del cual no estaba dispuesto a renunciar. Eso le costó muchas cosas a la relación.

-¡No te pediré en matrimonio!

-Pero yo te amo ¿No quieres compartir tu vida conmigo, tus sueños y esperanzas?

-¡NO! Yo tengo mis sueños. Esos sueños serán siempre más importantes que cualquiera. Lo siento ¡GAH! Pero entiende que es algo mío, quiero lograr tantas cosas antes de casarme… quiero dejar mi huella, quiero reconocimiento

-¡Yo te reconozco, yo te amo! ¿No sabes que nuestros hijos pueden admirarte? Has llegado alto Tweek, eres jefe de una cadena de cafeterías que te pueden mantener por el resto de tu vida ¿Qué más quieres?-Pregunto desesperada

Tweek se quedó de piedra. Era verdad y claro que quería eso. Pero no a ese nivel, sonara muy egoísta, muy superficial y ególatra… pero él no se conformaría con algo tan, a sus ojos, miserable. El merecía llegar donde están los grandes y que todos disfrutaran de su trabajo, que supieran lo que es un buen café… No quería parar… y si eso significaba destruirle el corazón y las ilusiones a una chica que quería y admiraba mucho… valdría la pena.

Sonaba muy cruel si veías a la chica destrozada y llorando por destruir sus ilusiones por el sueño de fama y riquezas…

Pero ese era su sueño. ¿No darías lo que fuera por ser feliz, ver tus sueños cumplidos? Bueno… ese es el sacrificio que Tweek eligió, solo el tiempo dirá si valió la pena.

_Nobody else can take me higher_

_Nobody else can take me higher_

_Nobody else_

El sacrificio de tantas cosas vale la pena si estás seguro de lo que quieres. Tweek apenas podría creer que este momento llegaba… era el momento donde ha abierto su primera sucursal en otro país… más concretamente en México, debido a que es el país más cercano que tiene, donde hay más probabilidades de triunfar. Era un éxito. Aunque no todo era amor y éxito. La competencia, era tan fuerte, en algunas regiones del país no era tan fácil convencer a las personas de dejar las costumbres. Eso se resolvía haciendo un menú específico para cada región del país. Se tomaron todos los métodos posibles para triunfar y hasta el momento no había quiebra en ningún momento.

Era increíble la cantidad de dinero que se han ganado, pero conforme aumentas la apuesta hay cada vez más riesgos, las demás cadenas legendarias y con mucha experiencia han empezado a intentar comprarlos o peor aún atacarlos. Eso causaba pérdidas significativas, en algunos condados funciono estrepitosamente.

Entre más crezcas habla gente arriba de ti que te quiera hundir de nuevo, eso es una ley de la industria. Competencia constante entre quien da el mejor café. Greg y Tweek luchaban constantemente con sus recién contratados publicistas acerca de cómo contrarrestarlos pero, con un demonio, esas campañas eran buenas. Era difícil competir con ese prestigio que ellos no tenían. Para los grandes, ellos eran como una piedrita que se atravesó en su camino.

-Tweek. Creo que tenemos problemas… nos han atacado ahora a nosotros… han usado tu condición para hacernos burla en su puto comercial

-¡GAH! Hijos de puta. ¿Qué podremos hacer?

Greg se puso a pensar rápidamente… él era un estratega desde niño y siempre se le ha reconocido como tal. Entonces llego la inspiración…

-Tweek… debemos bajar la cabeza y doblegarnos

-¿Qué? ¡Enloqueciste! No mandare a la mierda todo mi puto trabajo

-¡Déjame terminar maldita sea! Fingiremos que funciono, finjamos que nos rendimos… que dejaremos de ascender para quedarnos donde estamos… y planearemos un nuevo cambio masivo a todas nuestras sucursales…

-Mantener la cabeza abajo

-Nadie cree que podremos con esto, somos los más jóvenes del mercado. Nunca creyeron que podríamos triunfar… por eso no hay necesidad de mentir.

-¿De puntillas hasta la cima?

-De puntillas hasta la cima, Camarada…

Gregory y Tweek se dieron la mano sonriendo cómplices de todo. Su experiencia y con ayuda de aquellos profesores y amigos de la industria que se hicieron en los años dejaron que los grandes hablaran su mierda… dejaron que los consumieran. Pero todo estaba listo para su próxima bomba.

Un año después cuando todos estaban convencidos de que su cadena no avanzaría más y las demás trasnacionales les dejaron de poner atención. Salió a la luz su bien planeada estrategia.

"Vive por tu sueño"

Fue el nombre de la campaña… era una nueva manera de vender café. Consistía en algo simple… pero que a los ojos de la sociedad era nuevo, era hermoso. Llegar a cualquiera de las sucursales de su cafetería y pedir un especial "vive por tu sueño" era un café que tú mismo hacías, con el tipo de café que desearas y los ingredientes de tu preferencia en una taza donde tenías que escribir lo que más desearas en la vida, esa taza se quedaría en el local y se te seria devuelta cuando llegaras y cumplieras tu sueño. Sonaba hermoso, la campaña fue un gran éxito haciendo que la cafetería fuera tan popular.

La demanda hiso que como todo se tuviera que cumplir gracias a la correcta manera de administración de Greg. Tweek hacia los tratos con los que proveían su materia prima para todos esos deseos. Además de que en las diversas redes sociales se incitaba a cada persona que posteara las pruebas de que su sueño se estaba cumpliendo. Todas las fotos e historias eran leídas personalmente por ambos chicos. Ellos a diferencia de los demás, se sentían en la responsabilidad de darle las esperanzas a cada chico que fue repudiado. Con su humanidad, con su carácter y deseo de ser los empresarios del mañana, que no lo hagan por el dinero, sino por la buena fama… como un hombre que gritaba "yo pude, tú también puedes" hacían un video cada semana, ellos dos juntos y era subido a YouTube, donde mostraban orgullosos a sus clientes que han avanzado con el mas mínimo anhelo que tuvieran. Todos los amaban, todos comenzaban a pedir a consumir y disfrutar del placer de convivir.

Tweek no podía estar tan orgulloso de su trabajo, supero sus expectativas, destrono a grandes de la industria como Starbucks e incluso ha hecho que las personas prefieran un buen café que una coca-cola. Gregory sonría desde su oficina pues llego a los mejores sin tener que venderle el trasero a nadie. No ha hecho ningún acto corrupto desde que inicio. Ambos amigos lograron lo imposible y sus respectivas familias estaban impresionadas con el desempeño. Han llegado a la cima.

_Hey yeah, don't let 'em know we're coming_

_Hey yeah, tiptoe higher_

_Take some time to simmer down, keep your head down low_

_Hey yeah, tiptoe higher_

El mundo cambio el día donde los soñadores eran impulsados por alguien. Gregory y Tweek eran los dueños de una cadena enorme, trasnacional e iba en aumento. Cada persona con su pequeña taza, cada carta que llegaba a ellos con sueños, correos electrónicos, video-respuestas. Era hermoso para ellos ver a tantas personas diciéndoles sus sueños… personas que sienten que nadie las ve, que nadie las apoya, personas necesitan apoyo. Esos soñadores eran apoyados, aconsejados por ellos de manera persona. Y a pesar de que eran atacados por muchas cadenas nuevas o viejas. La manera de afrontar las amenazas era ignorar y superar. Si quieres triunfar, si quieres ser el mejor, si tienes talento, si quieres llegar más alto tienes que ignorar la crítica, tienes que tragarte el coraje hasta que estés más alto. Recuerda que solo llegaras allí con esfuerzo y ambición, mas nunca olvides a quienes fueron tus verdaderos amigos. Vuela hasta poder tocar el cielo y has un cambio… supera a aquellos que te quieren tirar… Nadie tiene derecho a decirte que fracasaras, nadie tiene derecho de humillarte… Tú eres el único que puede callar las burlas… y la única manera es probar tu fortaleza.

Hoy en su propio edificio de oficinas… en el piso más alto que daba a la ciudad de NY. Joseph Tweak y Gregory Fields miraban su mundo, orgulloso, cansados… pero satisfechos de que todo valiera la pena. Toma su tiempo… pero cuando llegas a la cima… debes mantenerte allí. Y déjenme decirles algo… nadie estaba dispuesto a retroceder ni un solo paso.

¡HEY YEAH!

**Dedicado a todos aquellos que tengan un sue****ñ****o…. Perras yo sé que es difícil, pero sigan este ejemplo y cada vez que duden de ustedes solo demuestren ustedes no se doblegan ante nada… Ustedes son los due****ñ****os de sus vidas y solo ustedes pueden decidir hasta donde quieren llegar.**

**Con La Esperanza Que Ustedes Triunfen **

**Yo soy Cereal Pascual y aquí me despido.**

**Adiós. **


End file.
